This invention relates to cigar, cigarettes and ash receivers and more particularly to an open top ashtray which retains the ashes therein even with air currents passing over the opening of the ashtray and will hold the entire cigar or cigarette below the open top.
In the past, there have been various cigar, cigarette and ash receivers. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,893 in which a cigar, cigarette, and match holder and ash receiver is illustrated. However, this device would leave a cigar exposed to winds or other air flow and allow the ashes to be blown away from the receptacle.
Another example is shown by way of U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,760 in which an ashtray or smoker's stand is illustrated. This invention is primarily designed to retain smoke from escaping when a burning cigarette or cigar is deposited therein. There appears to be no way to hold a cigarette, with a device to keep the ashes from blowing away from the container when a cigarette is being held thereby.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior inventions by providing a receptacle which encloses a burning cigarette or the like and retains the ashes therein even though winds or airflow passes over the opening in the upper portion of the receptacle.